


They Don't Know About Us

by minkyunie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Best Friends, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkyunie/pseuds/minkyunie
Summary: "I'm always by your side.""I'll patiently wait for the Sun to shine bright again.""We are friends. We're like family.""I hope you'll find your happiness again.""I miss you."
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X) & Everyone, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends for helping me out with this story. Thank you 'K' for inspiring me to do this. And Thank you 'B' for helping me editing this story. Love u both :)

Classes will resume soon. 

The seven boys were on their way to their new dorm, or rather, new house. They were going to check out the house and decide who will share rooms. 

There were four bedrooms located on the second floor: one room spacious enough to accommodate three people, another room that fits two, and two solo rooms. 

They played a game to decide who will pick their rooms first. The first one to choose was Minhyuk and the last one was Shownu. 

(MH - KH - WH - JH - CK - HW - SN) 

Minhyuk went up first. He didn't want the solo room because he hates sleeping alone. He thought really hard what room he should choose and ended up choosing the room for two people. Kihyun followed him after 5 minutes. He went up straight to the solo room. It was also the same for Wonho. He chose the solo room because he had too much stuff with him and didn't want his roommate to be bothered by it. 

Jooheon finally went up. He already removed the solo rooms from his choices, given the fact that he didn't want to be alone while sleeping. _'What if there is a ghost in the solo room?'_ he thinks. Just the thought of it sent shivers to his spine. He ended up choosing the biggest room. 

Changkyun, doesn't really care about this stuff. He just wanted to have time alone. He decided to choose the solo room but to his surprise both rooms were already occupied. He sighed. 

"I guess, I will choose that room", he said. And finally entered the room where Minhyuk was. 

After Changkyun closed the door, Minhyuk told him something interesting. The older plans to prank the other boys who have yet to choose rooms. Minhyuk already knows that Kihyun and Wonho choose the solo room, given their personality. And Jooheon will probably be in the biggest room. That guy doesn't want to sleep alone. 

The plan is for Minhyuk to hide in the bathroom while Changkyun remains in the bedroom so it will look like he is alone. 

Hyungwon went up straight to a solo room. He wanted that room, so he could sleep for long hours without someone nagging him to wake up. To his surprise, both rooms were already taken. He walked away with a frowning face. 

Hyungwon finally entered the room for two people and saw that only Changkyun was there. He embraced the younger one. But he immediately saw Minhyuk coming out from the bathroom laughing at him. He rolled his eyes and immediately walked out from the room. He entered the biggest room with an annoyed face. 

"What's wrong, hyung?" Jooheon asked. 

"Minhyuk played a stupid prank on me. I thought Changkyun was the only one inside that room," he exclaimed. 

"Well, that's our Minhyuk hyung" the younger said and tapped his shoulder. 

Shownu has almost fell asleep while waiting for his turn. He walked straight to the biggest room since it was the nearest one. He saw Hyungwon and Jooheon were already there. _'Nice room'_ he told himself. Shownu doesn't really care who ended up being his roommates. They were all friends after all. 

* * *

  
One week before the start of their class, they started moving in the dorm. They were all studying in the same university with different majors. Which is why they decided to live together in the first place. 

Shownu and Hyungwon are both business major. Wonho and Minhyuk are both fine arts major. Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun are performing arts major.

* * *

  
_*3 months after the class resume*_

  
Minhyuk : Ugh! I hate morning classes. 

Wonho : Did you stay up late last night? 

Minhyuk : Yes :( 

Wonho : Playing computer games again, huh? 

Minhyuk : Of course not. I stayed up late because I was brainstorming what I should do for our project. 

Wonho : Okay, okay. _*raising both of his hand as if he was surrendering*_ Did you come up with something good? 

Minhyuk : No. _*looks at Wonho with his puppy eyes*_

Wonho : I know you will come up with something amazing. _*Winks at the younger*_

Minhyuk : Why are you winking at me? Don't flirt with me! 

Wonho : I'm not winking at you _*laughing hard*_

Minhyuk : I hate you! 

Wonho : Well, I love you. _*chuckles*_

Minhyuk : Whatever, class is starting.

  
Later...  
Minhyuk's morning classes have already end. He felt so tired just by siting there trying to understand what his professor was discussing.

  
Wonho : Wanna eat lunch before going back to the dorm? 

Minhyuk : No, thanks. I will go back. I'm tired. 

Wonho : You don't want to eat first? 

Minhyuk : No 

Wonho : Are you mad at me because of what I said earlier? 

Minhyuk : What?! No? 

Wonho : Is that a question? 

Minhyuk : No. Look hyung, I'm just tired. I want to sleep. I'm going now. 

Wonho : Oh, okay. Just take care. See you later, Min. 

Minhyuk : See you later.

  
While walking back to the dorm, Minhyuk thought about his conversation with Wonho. _'Why does he thinks I'm mad at him?'_ , he asked himself. _'He was only joking earlier, right?' 'Does he think I took it seriously?'_. He kept on asking himself while on his way to the dorm. 

Minhyuk jumped on his bed right after entering his room. _'Ugh. I'm really tired and sleepy'_. He didn't even manage to change his clothes. Minhyuk fell asleep right away.

  
"Hyung?" a soft voice called out to Minhyuk. 

"Hmmm?" Minhyuk hummed not bothering to open his eyes. 

"Hyung?" 

"Why? What's wrong?" Minhyuk said in a husky voice, barely even awake. 

"It's almost dinner time. You still haven't changed your clothes. Are you okay, hyung?" 

"Ah, right. Yes, I'm fine." 

Minhyuk groaned as he got up from the bed to take a warm shower.

  
The seven boys were eating their dinner together. All of them were talking about what happened that day but Minhyuk was quiet. It was not a usual thing to happen and Kihyun noticed it.

  
"Min, are you okay?" Kihyun asked. 

Minhyuk didn't hear Kihyun but the other boys did and they looked at Minhyuk with worried eyes.

  
"Min hyung?" Jooheon said softly, looking at his hyung. 

"Huh? What is it Joo?" Minhyuk said, clearly startled out of his thoughts. 

"Min, are you alright? Did something happen? Why are you not eating?" Kihyun asked. He was worried about his best friend. 

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. You know school stuff." He smiled. A fake one. 

"You should eat. You didn't eat lunch today." Wonho said 

"Okay." Minhyuk replied

  
After dinner, Minhyuk decided to get some fresh air.

  
"Ki, I'm going out to get some fresh air." He told Kihyun who was still cleaning in the kitchen 

"Don't go too far, okay? It's getting late."

  
Minhyuk went to the children's playground near their house. Sighing, he sat down on one of the swings. He looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful. Bright and full of stars. On another occasion, he would have enjoyed the view. But not tonight. Tonight it just made him sad. He closed his eyes, tears falling as he did so. 

Unlike what he said to Wonho earlier, it wasn't the project that made him stay up late. In fact, he already has an idea on what to do with his project. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Someone is coming. He wiped his tears hurriedly and looked back to see who it was. _He wasn't surprised when he saw the person walking towards him._ It was Hyungwon, his best friend since they were little.

  
"I knew you'd be here." Hyungwon said. 

"What is it, Wonnie?" 

"No, Minnie. What is it? What makes you sad right now? You know I'm keeping an eye on you."

  
Minhyuk looked away. He wanted to cry but he held back his tears.

  
"Minnie, you know that I'm always here to hear you out. You can always tell me what's wrong."

  
After hearing what his friend said, Minhyuk started to cry again. Hyungwon embraced him. Which made Minhyuk cry even harder because the hug was so warm and he finally felt that he is not alone.

  
"What is it, love?" 

"We have a problem in our family. And I don't know what to do." Minhyuk replied still crying. 

"What happened?" 

"You know that my dad is sick, right?" 

"Yes, did something happen again?" 

"Yes." Minhyuk bit his lips and looked up "Mom said he's getting even worse now"

  
Hyungwon wiped Minhyuk tears.

  
"Is he going back to hospital?" 

"Yes, he will be admitted again tomorrow." 

"Do you want to go and visit? I can accompany you." 

"Thanks, Wonnie." 

"Anything for you, love."

  
Minhyuk genuinely smiled at Hyungwon. They stayed there for another hour before going back to their house. 

Hyungwon was about to enter his room when he stopped to look at Minhyuk.

  
"Good night, Minnie. _I'm always by your side._ Sleep well." 

"Good night, Wonnie. See you tomorrow."

* * *

  
Minhyuk and Hyungwon arrived in the hospital. 

Minhyuk grabbed the door handle but hesitated to open it. He felt Hyungwon tap his shoulder and gathered the courage to enter the room. Inside, Minhyuk saw his dad gazing out of the window, a pensive look on his face.

  
"Dad?" Minhyuk called out. 

"Minhyuk..." Minhyuk's dad said. 

"How are you feeling, dad? Have you eaten?" 

"I'm okay. I already ate. How about you two, did you eat before going here?" 

"We haven't." 

"Why? I told you not to skip meals" 

"I'm sorry, dad" 

"Uhm, I'll volunteer to buy food. What do you want Min?" Hyungwon stood up, ready to go. 

"No, stay here Hyungwon. You go buy food, Minhyuk. Your mom went there to buy her food. Please follow her" Minhyuk's dad countered. 

"Okay..." Minhyuk replied.

  
Minhyuk stepped outside the room and went to the cafeteria. He took almost an hour looking for his mom and waiting for the food he ordered. When he went back to his dad's room, he saw Hyungwon and his dad were laughing. Minhyuk smiled.

  
"Oh son, you're back. Eat your food now. Join him, Hyungwon."

  
Minhyuk spent half of his day in the hospital. Hyungwon, as he promised, stayed by his side. 

While driving back to their house. 

"Do you feel better now?" Hyungwon asked. 

"Yes. Thanks for staying. You know you don't have to," Minhyuk answered. 

"I insist, Min. Remember, we are friends." 

"Thank you. And thank you for making my dad happy today." Minhyuk looked at him and smiled genuinely.

  
 _He missed that look and smile,_ Hyungwon thought to himself.

  
"No worries." Hyungwon smiled back.

* * *

  
Minhyuk and Hyungwon arrived at their house just before dinner time. Only two of the other boys were at home, Wonho who was watching TV and Jooheon, who Hyungwon found inside their room. Shownu, Kihyun and Changkyun went out to eat lunch and still has not back for dinner. 

Hyungwon entered their room and was surprised because Jooheon was singing his heart out to a Paramore song. 

He was about to change his clothes when he heard the song..

_"'Cause after all this time_   
_I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_   
_And even baby our worst nights_   
_I'm into you, I'm into you_   
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_   
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_   
_Yeah, after all this time_   
_**I'm still into you** "_

"Fuck", Hyungwon muttered. 

"Hyung? Did you curse at me?" Jooheon looked at him with comically wide eyes, pretending to be offended. 

"Huh? No. I'm sorry it's not about you. Something just came to mind." 

"Hyung, I'm hungry. Ki-hyung is still not back from his date. Should we just eat out too?" 

"Okay, I will tell Wonho hyung and Min"

  
Hyungwon found himself standing in front of Minhyuk's shared room, heart beating fast. He was just going to ask him out to eat dinner but why was he nervous? _Is it because of that stupid song?_ It was like the song is reflecting his inner thoughts. He sighed.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
Hyungwon's heart almost dropped from the sudden question. He looked around towards where the voice came from.

  
"Holy crab! Don't scare me like that. I thought my heart will leave my body", Hyungwon gasped, clutching his chest. 

"What are you doing in front of Minhyuk's room? If you're going to knock, do it. Don't just stand there."

  
As Wonho said that, the door suddenly opened revealing a surprised Minhyuk looking at the shocked faces of the two boys in front of him.

  
"What are you two doing there?" Minhyuk asked, eyebrows raised quizzically. 

"Uh-uhm??" Hyungwon stammered, at loss for words. The sudden appearance of the man in his thoughts rendering him speechless. 

"Hyung!!" Jooheon exclaimed. "What's taking you so long? I'm really hungry. Let's go eat somewhere", he continued and went downstairs. Wonho followed him. Hyungwon was left still standing there, not moving an inch. 

"Are you not hungry? I'm going with them." Minhyuk pointed in the direction the others went. 

"I'm going, too", Hyungwon answered, pulling himself out of his confused thoughts.

  
Dinner was good but not for Hyungwon. He kept on looking at Minhyuk. He was thankful that Minhyuk was sitting in front of him, if not, it would have been obvious to everyone that he was staring. 

When the dinner was over, they went back to the dorm. 

Hyungwon took a warm shower to refresh his mind but it was useless when he heard another song from Jooheon's playlist.

  
_"The house that you live in don't make it a home_   
_But feeling lonely don't mean you're alone_   
_People in life, they will come and they'll leave_   
_But if I had a choice I know where I would be_

_Through the lows and the highs, I will stay by your side_   
_There's no need for goodbyes, now I'm seeing the light_   
_When the sky turns to grey and there's nothing to say_   
_At the end of the day, **I choose you** "_

Hyungwon felt like he was going to lose his mind again. But decided not to give it so much attention for now. Not now.

* * *

  
Minhyuk visited his dad whenever he has free time or when he doesn't have class to attend. 

' _It is a warm Saturday morning'_ , Minhyuk thinks. 

He finally arrived at the hospital. He was almost to his dad's room when he noticed an unusual flurry of activity within. Doctors and nurses were rushing in and out. Panic started to rise in his gut. His heartbeat increased as he stepped closer. Pale-faced, he approached his mother who he saw crying in the corner of the room.

  
"Mom! What happened?" 

"Hyukie baby" his mom hugged him so tight and started to cry even harder. 

"Time of death, 9:15 AM," his dad's doctor stated.

  
The doctor went to face Minhyuk and his mom.

  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lee. We did everything we could do to save your husband. I'm sorry."

  
After Minhyuk heard those sentences, it felt like his heart stopped beating, too. His chest tightened with grief.

  
"This is not real. You're lying, right? Tell me this was only a dream!" Minhyuk shouted at the doctor. 

"Hyukie baby, stop it," his mom stopped him.

* * *

  
_*After a week*_

Minhyuk stayed in his room, not once stepping outside unless necessary. He has also stopped eating. Everyone was worried but they didn't want to push things on him.

* * *

  
_*After a month*_

Minhyuk was finally attending classes. He's eating but not that much. He's not smiling nor laughing anymore. 

_Minhyuk has stopped shining._

* * *

  
Minhyuk was lying on his bed when he heard a knock. He didn't bother to ask who it was. He just want to be alone. He just pretended that we was asleep, and ignored it. 

The knocking is persistent. Minhyuk huffed in annoyance but still got up to open the door.

  
"What?" Minhyuk blurted out, annoyed. 

"Lets eat." Kihyun said. 

"I'm not hungry. Go ask someone else." 

"No one els is here, Min. Everybody already went home since we don't have class next week." 

"Then why are you here? Why don't you go home, too instead of bothering me" 

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. But please don't skip meals. I'm just worried you'll get sick if you starve yourself, Min."

  
 _'Don't skip meals,'_ a familiar voice rang in Minhyuk's head.

  
He remembered something.

  
He looked at Kihyun. He looked sad and worried. 

He started to feel guilty. He kept on pushing everyone away from him this past month.

  
"I'm sorry, Ki. Okay, I will eat with you." 

"Thank you, Min." Kihyun smiled at him.

  
While eating Kihyun asked Minhyuk if he wanted to go somewhere. But Minhyuk said "No, I don't. I just want to stay here." 

Kihyun frowned at him. 

"Lets go get some fresh air, Min. Please? I don't wanna go out alone." Kihyun pouted. 

"Stop making that face, Ki. It's not cute." 

"I will only stop if you say yes" 

"Ugh! Fine. I'm going with you," Minhyuk sighed in resignation.

* * *

  
Their destination is a camera shop.

  
"What are we doing here?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Isn't obvious? I'm going to buy a camera" 

"But you still have a good one. You're not even using it." 

"I'm still going to buy a new one." 

"Damn, rich kids." 

"Watch your mouth!" 

"Kay," Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

  
He knows that Kihyun loves photography. He just doesn't understand why he wants another one when he already has a working camera. It's just a waste of money.

  
"Which one do you think is good?" Kihyun asked for his opinion 

"I don't know. I don't want to analyze now, Ki. Just pick whatever you want."

  
Kihyun pouted again.

  
"Don't do that. I will leave you behind if you try to do it again," Minhyuk said. 

"Kay!" It was now Kihyun's turn to roll his eyes.

  
"Ki, I'm hungry. Are you still not done?" 

"I'm finished here. Let's go eat lunch," Kihyun turned towards the door and left to look someplace good to eat, Minhyuk following behind.

* * *

  
After eating lunch, they decided to take a walk

  
"How are you now?" Kihyun asked. 

"I'm fine." 

"Min?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I know you noticed that the other boys aren't asking you 'how are you?'" 

"Yes" 

"It's not because they don't care about you. It's because they care so much about you. They don't want to say things that are inappropriate or might hurt you unintentionally." 

"I know all of you care so much about me. I'm sorry for pushing you all away." 

"It's okay, Min. We understand you. Just remember that I'm always here for you. All of us. We're always by your side." 

"Thank you, Kiki," Minhyuk smiled. 

_"I'll patiently wait for the Sun to shine bright again,"_ Kihyun replied.

  
"Do you want to go to the arcade?" Kihyun asked. 

"Sure."

  
Minhyuk and Kihyun spent the next couple of hours playing and having fun.

  
"Thank you for today, Ki. I really enjoyed it. I am thankful that I have you," Minhyuk said gratefully. 

"No problem. Always here for you, Min. Good night." Kihyun smiled, feeling relieved that Minhyuk has finally opened up again. 

"Good night."

* * *

  
The five boys decided to go back a day earlier to their dorm because they were quite worried about Minhyuk. 

Everyone was shocked when they opened the door. They saw Minhyuk and Kihyun having a karaoke session in their living room. 

Jooheon ran right into Minhyuk's embrace while shouting and crying "Min-hyung!!!" 

"Hey? What's wrong?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Hyung," Jooheon continued, engulfed in Minhyuk's arms. 

"Baby, is there something wrong? Don't cry." 

"Hyung, I'm happy that you're smiling again" Jooheon replied. 

"I'm sorry if I made you worried. I'm sorry, everyone," Minhyuk said, looking around to meet everyone's eyes. 

"Don't be sorry, Min. It's only natural that we'll be worried about you. _We are friends. We're like family_ ," Shownu reassured him. 

"Thanks, hyung," Minhyuk said. 

"Okay, lets stop this before you all start crying. Let's eat dinner," Kihyun exclaimed.

* * *

  
During dinner, the boys discussed what they should do with their remaining five days of freedom before classes start. 

"Why don't we go on a short vacation?" Wonho suggested. 

"That's a good idea, but where should we go?" Jooheon said, looking at the others. 

"Why don't we go to one of Kihyun's family vacation house? It's beside the sea. We can have fun there," Shownu proposed. 

"Oh, right? Ki, do you mind?" Wonho turned to Kihyun. 

"I don't mind. I'll tell my dad about it," Kihyun nodded. 

"Then, it's already settled? I'm excited." Jooheon giggled. 

* * *

  
5 AM, the next day. 

"Why do we have to go so early in the morning?" Jooheon whined, eyes still closed. 

"It's a four hour drive, remember?" Minhyuk reminded him. 

"I'm still sleepy." Jooheon said, his lips starting to pout. 

"You can sleep in the car" Minhyuk assured him. 

"Let me sit next to you so I can sleep" Jooheon clung to Minhyuk happily. 

"Okay."

  
Since there were seven of them, fitting in one car with all their luggage is impossible. Shownu, Wonho and Kihyun, along with the group's luggage, rode in one car, with Wonho as the driver. Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun went together in the other car. Hyungwon was the driver for their team. Minhyuk and Jooheon made themselves comfortable in the backseat while Changkyun sat on the passenger's seat. 

Before Hyungwon start the engine, he looked at the rear mirror and saw Jooheon lay his head on Minhyuk's shoulder. He paused for a few seconds, which the ever observant Changkyun noticed. He, too, looked at Minhyuk and asked "Hyung, are you comfortable?"

  
"Yes, I don't mind. Let's go?" Minhyuk smiled at him

  
They finally went off.

  
As the group drove on, Minhyuk watched the scenery outside, his mind wandering. Events from the past few months suddenly invaded his thoughts. He recalled how he withdrew from everyone. Isolating himself from those people he cared about and more importantly his friends who cared about him. He felt regret creep up in him as he remembered how he treated his friends. 

Changkyun, his roommate, who always asked him if he was hungry or if he already ate. He also remember how he says _'Good night, I love you'_ to him every night even if he does not answer back. 

Hyungwon, his childhood friend, who always looks at him with worried eyes. He didn't say much to him in the past month but he knows that he cares about him a lot. 

Kihyun, his best friend, who never get tired of him being a stubborn kid. He knows that Kihyun will always understand him even if he's annoying. 

Jooheon, his little brother, who always visits him at night just to tell him _'Good night. I'm always here for you'._

Shownu, his older brother, who reminds him to always eat on time. His hyung, who always gives him pat on the shoulder. 

And Wonho, his art buddy, who always tell him _'You're not alone. I'm always by your side. I won't go away.'_

He's very thankful to his friends for staying by his side and for understanding him even if he treated them in an awful ways. 

Minhyuk's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He blinked trying to hold himself back from crying. As he did so, Hyungwon looked at the rearview mirror and saw him.

  
"Minhyuk what's wrong? Are you crying? Is the song playing too sad?" Hyungwon asked. 

"I'm not crying," Minhyuk denied. 

"But I saw you blinking a lot. It's like you're holding back your tears," Hyungwon retorted. 

"Hyung, are you okay? Is my choice of song that bad? " Changkyun inquired. 

"I'm fine. I'm just a little bit sleepy. Don't worry about me. I'm going to take a nap." He said, reassuring the two boys in front.

  
Minhyuk leaned his head on Jooheon's side and he immediately fell back asleep. 

The sound of someone arguing woke Minhyuk up. He was about to open his eyes when he heard the question.

  
"Why are you asking about Minhyuk hyung?" 

"I just want to know. Why do you suddenly sound possessive? You're not the possessive type of guy." 

"I am not. I just don't have anything to share."

  
Minhyuk kept his eyes closed. He wants to know what they are talking about and why it involved him.

  
"Are you-" 

  
Hyungwon didn't manage to finish his question when Jooheon suddenly woke up.

  
"Where are we now?" Jooheon asked, looking around.

  
Minhyuk cursed inside his head. He wanted to know what was going on between Hyungwon and Changkyun.

  
"We're still far from the vacation house, Joo." Hyungwon answered. 

"I'm hungry. Let's eat first." Jooheon suggested as he was feeling famished. 

"Okay. Lets tell the others so we can all eat together. Changkyun, call Kihyun and tell them we'll go eat at the next stop."

* * *

  
Minhyuk observed Hyungwon and Changkyun during their meal. He felt like there was something off between them but he don't have any idea what brought it on. The two were eating and talking to each other normally. _Was it only in his imagination?_ Minhyuk sighed.

  
"You don't like the food, Min?" Wonho questioned. 

"Huh? I like it. Why are you asking?" Minhyuk turned to Wonho. 

"You still haven't eaten." 

"Oh, sorry. I'm still kind of sleepy," Minhyuk lied. 

"Eat. We're still far from our vacation house," Kihyun said. 

Minhyuk just nodded at him. He still couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he heard.

* * *

  
The group continued on with the trip after breakfast. Jooheon was so lively and cheerful after eating. He made the mood lighter in their car and Minhyuk was thankful because of it. He temporarily forgot to overthink.

* * *

  
After a very long trip, they arrived at their destination. 

  
"FINALLY!!" Jooheon said excitedly. 

  
They all sat in the living room waiting for Kihyun who was checking the rooms.

  
"Wow. Your house is so beautiful, Ki," Shownu exclaimed in awe. 

"Thank you, Nu. Uh, I just checked all the rooms and I got some bad news." Kihyun said. 

"What is it?" Wonho asked. 

"As I told you before, there are seven rooms but I didn't know that they turned one into a stock room. So basically, there are two people who will need to share a room. I'm sorry," - Kihyun said apologetically. 

"It's fine, Ki. We're already grateful that you are letting us stay here. Maybe I can volunteer to share a room. It's fine with me." Minhyuk said. 

"Min-hyung and I will share. I don't mind. And besides I don't like sleeping alone," Jooheon piped up, raising his hand. 

"Thank you. You can have the biggest room." Kihyun smiled at them. "You can unpack your things now while I'm preparing for our lunch," he added.

  
The other boys chose their room and started unpacking their things. 

Minhyuk finished first. He laid down on the bed. After a couple of minutes, he fell back to sleep. 

Jooheon was already done unpacking too. He noticed that Minhyuk was sleeping. Laying down on the bed beside him, couldn't help but stare at the angelic face in front of him. He scanned every feature on Minhyuk's face carefully as if attempting to memorizeit. Softly, Jooheon whispers, _"You're still gorgeous as ever, hyung. I hope you find your happiness again."_

  
Minhyuk suddenly sensed someone touching his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jooheon was smiling at him.

  
"Hmm. Joo?" 

"Hyung? Ki-hyung said we're going to eat lunch now." 

"Okay. You can go ahead. I'll wash my face first." 

"I'll wait for you." 

"You sure?"

  
Jooheon nodded at him.

* * *

  
During lunch, the boys discussed what they should do first in this impromptu getaway. 

They decided to have a barbecue party. 

Their first night was great. The barbecue was good. They all had a good talk and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

  
It was a warm and peaceful night but Minhyuk can't go to sleep. He tossed and turned on the bed until he finally gave up trying to sleep. He decided to take a walk, instead. Maybe the fresh air can calm him down. Once outside, he saw that it was a night full of stars. Again. Remembering a particular night the same as this one, Minhyuk smiled to himself. Suddenly, just as before, he heard footsteps coming from behind. He looked back trying to see who it was. As the person came closer, Minhyuk was able to see his face. _It was someone he definitely did not expect._

  
"Changkyun?" 

"Yes, it is me. Are you expecting someone else, hyung?" 

"No. Why are you here? You can't sleep too?" 

"Yes. The room is unfamiliar to me and...." 

"And? I didn't hear the last thing you said." 

"It's nothing." Changkyun smiled at him. 

"Okay. I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to."

  
Changkyun didn't reply. Minhyuk didn't say anything again. Silence embraced them. The silence wasn't awkward for Minhyuk. Instead, he found it comforting.

  
"Kyunie?" Minhyuk said, breaking the long silence. 

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you." 

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" 

"Thank you for the whale plush you left on my bed." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Don't play dumb. I know it's you. It's your thing. Leaving gifts without saying anything."

  
Changkyun looked at Minhyuk, then he looked away again immediately.

  
"OMG. Are you blushing? Kyunie, you're so cute." 

"I'm not blushing and I'm not cute. I'm sexy," he said while pouting 

"Yes, you are." Minhyuk chuckled. 

  
They looked at each other and started laughing.

  
"Hyung.." 

"Yes?" 

_"I miss you."_

"Huh?" 

"I miss you. I miss your laugh. I miss your smile. And most importantly, I miss you talking to me before going to sleep." 

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. I'm sorry for ignoring you everyday you want to talk to me." 

"It's fine. I understand." 

"But I'm thankful. I'm thankful you didn't leave my side. Your presence means so much to me at that time. Thank you." Minhyuk sincerely smiled at Changkyun. 

"Anything for you, hyung." 

"Let's go back inside?"

  
Changkyun nodded at him.

  
Minhyuk walked ahead of Changkyun as they returned to the house.

  
"........." 

"Changkyun, did you say something?" 

"I said, thanks for the night." 

"Thank you too."

* * *

  
Minhyuk was about to enter his room when Changkyun called out to him.

  
"Min-hyung" 

"Hmm?" Minhyuk raised his eyebrows. 

_"Good night. I love you,"_ Changkyun said seriously. 

"Okay, good night too. Sleep well," Minhyuk replied and went inside his room.

* * *

  
On their second day, everyone just roamed around and explored the neighborhood. 

They planned to drink later that night. They can't do that on their last night since some of them needs to drive back home. 

Kihyun, again, planned everything. He even prepared a game while drinking.

  
"Okay, so I prepared some games," Kihyun announced. 

"Make sure it's not a lame game." Wonho laughed at him 

"Of course not." 

"Okay, what's the game?" Jooheon inquired. 

"Spin the bottle." 

"Boo! Yoo Kihyun that's not fun," Hyungwon rolled his eyes at him. 

"Let me finish, Chae Hyungwon," Kihyun glared at him. "We'll spin the bottle and the one who will be chosen needs to pick a question or dare here." He showed them a big box. "If you don't want to answer or do the dare, you need to drink two shots." 

"Don't tell me that box was full of dares?" Minhyuk asked, appalled. 

"You're right." Kihyun cackled like an evil villain. 

"I hope you didn't make some stupid dare," Changkyun retorted. 

"I think it will be fun." Shownu said.

  
They started playing. Kihyun spun the bottle and it stopped to point at Jooheon.

  
"I hope I won't pick a stupid dare." He said.

  
'Touch your nose using your tongue'

  
"What the fuck is this?" Jooheon sighed. He tried to do it but failed. He ended up drinking two shots.

  
The game continued on. They may have already spun the bottle atleast twenty times. Everyone was already drunk, except for Kihyun. 

Shownu was picked after spinning the bottle.

  
_'Hug the person you have a crush on'_

  
Shownu didn't hesitate to go to Kihyun and hug him. 

Kihyun froze in his seat. He started blushing, too. He didn't realize the bottle was already spinning and it stopped in front of Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon picked a paper in the box and read it.

  
_'If you still love him, kiss him'_

  
Hyungwon got up from his seat and kissed Minhyuk on the lips. The world suddenly stopped. Minhyuk turned sober, his druken state disappeared in an instant. Kihyun has wide-eyed with shock. Changkyun's face turned expressionless. Jooheon has already passed out. Shownu and Wonho were too drunk to know what is going on. 

Kihyun called it a night since Jooheon was already sleeping on the floor and the atmosphere between the remaining sober boys suddenly changed.

* * *

  
The sun was already about to rise but Minhyuk was still awake. He did everything he can to fall asleep but he just couldn't. He decided to go downstairs.

  
Kihyun woke up early to buy their food. He was walking down the stairs when he saw someone was sitting in the living room.

  
" _What the fuck, Lee Minhyuk?_ You scared me. I thought you were a ghost. What are you doing here? It's still early." 

" _What the fuck, Yoo Kihyun?_ Is this the new _'good morning'_ now? I'm only sitting here. I haven't slept yet." 

"Then go upstairs and sleep." 

"I can't sleep. Why are you holding the car key? Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to the supermarket."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't proofread this chapter. Sorry for any typo and grammatical error.  
> Thank you for reading. Enjoy! :)

"Take me with you." Minhyuk get up from his seat and was about to walk outside when Kihyun said, "You're still on your pajamas. Don't tell me you're not going to change your clothes?"

"Nope. Let's go."

_"What? You look stupid."_

_"Shut up hamster. I don't care."_

* * *

Kihyun parked the car outside the supermarket. Before he went out of car, he asked Minhyuk "Why did you come with me?"

"I need some fresh air." Minhyuk answered him after he got out of the car.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"I don't know?"

"Okay. I will changed my question. _Is there something going on between you and Hyungwon?_ I thought you were childhood friends? Is there something else?" Kihyun asked Minhyuk while pushing the cart.

"We are childhood friends, that's true. And yes, there was something else." Minhyuk turned away his gaze.

" _I thought we are bestfriends._ Why are you keeping it as a secret from me? _Don't you trust me?_ " Kihyun sound frustrated and mad at the same time. Minhyuk looks at him. He saw his bestfriend's sad eyes. He felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Ki. I do trust you. I don't have a definite reason why I hide this from you. Maybe because I'm just coward. I'm sorry."

"Are you still going to keep it a secret from me?"

"No. I can't keep it anymore. I think I'll go crazy if I do."

"Okay, spill the tea after we are done with the grocery."

"Okay."

* * *

After buying their food. Minhyuk and Kihyun went on a cafe nearby.

"Okay, tell me now. I will listen."

"Okay. As you know, Hyungwon and I were childhood friends. Since we were little, we are inseparable. That's what I thought. Until Hyungwon's family moved out. He went on a different high school. I lost communication with him. I didn't bother to find a way to communicate too since I'm mad at him for leaving me behind. I didn't tell him that we also moved out. After 2 years, he found me. I saw him standing in front of our house. I didn't know how he found our new address. He started to visit me everyday just to say sorry. I ignored him for a month. I pretend that I didn't saw him outside our house. Until one day, it was raining hard but he was still outside without umbrella. I'm mad but i loved him. I don't want him to be sick because of my stubbornness. I forgive him. We started to be close again. He promised me that he will go to the same university I will choose. He really did enrolled to the same university I'm going to attend. After fulfilling his promise, he asked me if I want to be his boyfriend. Of course, I said yes. I thought everything will go smoothly after that but I'm wrong again." Minhyuk stared at his coffee.

"What happened next?"

"I was about to tell dad that Hyungwon and I were together but it didn't happened. He told me, _'Minhyuk, now that you're a college student it doesn't mean you'll do all the things you want. You should prioritize studying over unnecessary things like being in a relationship. I don't want you to waste your time on such things.'_ You know my dad, he's kind of scary. So I keep it a secret from him. I only told about it to my mom. She supported me but she's also scared if my dad found out."

"Did he found out about your relationship?"

"Yes he did."

"Did he get mad?"

"Yes. He was mad at Hyungwon when he found out. He was also mad at me and disappointed. Of course, he will be. I didn't listen to him. I keep it a secret and more importantly, I lied to him. Hyungwon goes to our house eveyday just to say sorry to my dad. And I did all the things that I think will make him happy just to gain his trust again. He forgive Hyungwon but he didn't give his approval to our relationship. He trust me again, but not 100%. I started to have curfews. Dad wasn't talking much to me. He even got more focused on his work. I think that was the reason why he started to be sick." Minhyuk has a teary eyes now.

"You don't have to tell the rest if you're uncomfortable. I'm sorry." Kihyun was worried about his best friend.

"No, it's fine. _I want to share it with you._ " Minhyuk started to continue the story.

"Dad has been hospitalized. I keep it a secret from Hyungwon. I don't want to bother him that's why I didn't tell him. I started to lose time on him because I need to take care of my dad. He even suspect me of cheating but he later found out that my dad is sick. Of course he was worried. I always went back to our dorm late because I need to visit my dad. I'm staying up until morning to finish my projects. Hyungwon insisted to fetch me up every night from the hospital. He's also helping me with my project and I feel like I'm bothering him with my problems, so I decided to broke up with him."

"I just want some clarification. If you don't mind, I will ask you questions."

"I don't mind. What is it?"

"When did you broke up?"

"2 years ago."

"How long have you been together?"

"2 years"

"How about when you're dad found out? How long you and Hyungwon been together?"

"Less than a year."

"Oh so you're still together when we met the other boys?"

"Yes."

" _You're so good at hiding._ I didn't notice anything."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or what."

Kihyun smirked at him.

"Now that I heard about it. So, that explains why you're always together back then. What's your plan now? He kissed you last night. It means he still loves you. _Do you still love him?_ "

"I don't know, Ki. _I don't know._ "

"What about Changkyun? _Is there a thing between you and him?_ I saw his face last night. He didn't like what Hyungwon did. Does he likes you?" Kihyun keeps on throwing questions.

"Ki, I really don't know. I just noticed that Changkyun was treating me different since we moved to our new dorm. _But I didn't pay attention to it._ "

"Did he? What's different? Spill it."

"Before, it feels like he don't care a thing about me. Now, he's always asking me if I already eat, if I'm hungry, or anything that concerns him. He always tell me _'good night, I love you'_ before he go to sleep. But I think it was also normal that he's concern because we're roommates now. I don't know. Lets just go back, Ki. It's already 7:30."

* * *

Minhyuk and Kihyun were still far from the vacation house but they already saw Hyungwon and Changkyun was outside talking to each other seriously.

"What are they talking about? They look so serious." - Kihyun

_"I'm scared, Ki."_ Minhyuk frowned


End file.
